


For a Happy Ending(Eng)

by C_Nano



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Chara, How Do I Tag, The demon is not the player, chara is not a demon, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Nano/pseuds/C_Nano
Summary: Every Tales are caused by something tragic - Snow White was hunted because of her fairness, Beauty's family bankrupted because of a shipwreck, and Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother got sick. Through True Love, Friendships, and Goodness, they found their Happy Ending.But this Tale is not about him. It never was and never will be. He's merely a pawn. A side-character in a tale of vengeance for lost Love. A foot-soldier in a never ending war. He is in no way considered a Hero.Now, Mike is in a Tale where the main character got possessed by a demon. The monsters down here are so nice, completely different from the monsters above. They're like Dreams and Nightmares. Mike can only try his best to give them the Happy Ending they deserve, and Hope that it's enough.Translated from my own work.





	1. Intro: It all began...

Intro: It all began…

 

          A long, long time ago, there was a war.

          A war between Humans and Monsters. The reason that the war broke out was lost within time.

          After coming out victorious, Humans gathered all the remaining monsters into one place. With the power of seven most powerful Mages of Humanity, Monsters were imprisoned under Mt.Ebott by a magical Barrier, doomed to never see the sky again.

          To celebrate Humanity’s greatest victory, they started to record time from that year with a new name “After War”. Opened the curtains to a new era without Monsters.

          This tale happens 2117 years after the war between Humans and Monsters, when a child decides to climb up Mt.Ebott, legends say that those who climb the mountain never return, with a reason only them know. The child climbs up the mountain, all they have are the clothes on their body, bandage that has already been used several times, and a stick they picks up from the ground.

          They willingly let themselves fall down the hole.

          At the moment that the child gives up, a Demon uses that opportunity to steal their small body. When the body hits the ground, the human is no longer in control.

          What happens after that can only be called a tragedy.

          The demon immediately moves its new body and starts to cause chaos. Destroy everything on its path without paying any attention to the screams and cries of the hopeless child. The being of darkness discovers the ability to play with time from a spirit of a child that still cannot give up even after death. It combines the SOULs of both child together to trap the spirit to this body. It will never ever let this fascinating power go.

          Every times that the demon gets close to destroying the whole world, the spirit of the first fallen child would use everything they have to force the time to go back to the beginning, on the patch of golden flowers in the Ruins. But, as time passes, the disgusting creature grows more powerful from all cruelty it has done and magic it has got. Not long now, there will be nothing that can stop it.

          Nobody could stop it – the Adamant Mother, the Believer, the Heroine Who Defy Death, and the Star of Underground, None of them could stop the demon.

          Not even the Judge.

          The two children, who were caged by a power that even with their combined SOULs and DETERMINATION could not break, can no longer endure the cruelty and despair that crawl nearer and nearer. With everything that they have left, they cry out for help.

          That action affects more than things that eyes can see. It changes not only the fate of the Underground, but the whole world. The future being rewritten from what seems like a small meaningless action.

          Help is coming.

 

To be continued.


	2. 1. Mike Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is our not-a-hero.

1.Mike Walker

 

_“-promise me you won’t die, promise me you will come back to me!”_

_“… I… I promise.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(“Now, It’s Time For You To Wake Up”)

 

Mike is startled awake by the feeling of something like electric current running through his body. He is panting heavily, cold sweats cling to his body like every time he wakes up from a nightmare, but this time pain follows. It’s not the pain from exercising too much. It’s the pain from crashing into something very hard, or being used as a punching bag… Either way, it’s not a very good feeling.

 

Mike struggles to push himself up into a sitting position, so at least the gun he’s hiding won’t poke his back anymore. He looks around and discover that he is sitting on a patch of golden flowers, in a grey room with only one exit. When he looks up, Mike can’t see the ceiling, only darkness and a small sparkle of light.

 

He clutches his temples and curls himself into a ball as small as he can. Where is he? Why is he here? So many questions without a way to find any answers make his head hurts so much he wants to cry. But he can’t. Someone like him can’t cry. He is NOT allowed to cry.

 

(Don’t Panic)

 

Mike takes a deep breath and try to think of what happened before this. He forces himself to breathe in and out slowly, following the rhythm inside his head. His hand is in front of his chest, on his heart that is still beating so fast and hard that it’s the only thing he can hear in this silent room. His Father heard that something strange happened in a city near the Cursed Mountain. That’s right… Mike was ordered to climb up Mt. Ebott to find some clues for the case, people with no criminal records suddenly started to do horrible things- murders, fights, thefts, vandalisms. The assailants always committed suicide or went crazy afterward. That’s why Father dragged Mike and Luke, his little brother, here even if the new school year is about to start.

 

Mike was looking around for clues, when he heard a child called out for help. He immediately ran to where the sound came from. Everything after that is blurry. Mike feels like he is forgetting something, but no matter how hard he thinks about it he still can’t remember what it is. Like something is blocking his memory. Anyway, at least now Mike knows where he is and why he’s here. With an obvious goal, he can worry about other things later. The most important thing right now is finding the kid that called for help, then he will figure out the way to get back to Luke like he promised.

 

He hopes it’s not too difficult, but when did his life ever go smoothly like he wishes?

 

Mike tries to stand up, but he can’t. His legs won’t move. There is nothing he can use as a crutch, too. Mike plays with the flowers’ golden petals while he ponders how to get out of here. Now that he thinks about it, it’s strange that this spot is the only place that golden flowers grow in this lonely grey room. Mike takes a deep breath again. He smells the flowers and … Graveyard dirt?

 

The thought that he might be sitting on top of someone’s grave makes Mike hastens to drag himself away from that spot. He is in no state to fight with anything. There is no way that he will be able to face a pissed off, vengeful spirit that wakes up because someone messed with their grave. Just finding a way back to Luke is hard enough. He doesn’t want to break the promise, too.

 

Footstep sound breaks the silence. It’s coming closer, but it’s not the sound of shoes hitting the ground, more like animals’ footstep. That makes him remember the rumors about monsters that got trapped under Mt. Ebott, because they lost the war against humanity. Mike knows that monsters aren’t just the villains in fairy tales or made up stories, but nightmares in real life that you can’t run away from. The scars on his body won’t let him forget that fact. Before Mike can decide what to do, a voice exclaims from a big figure of purple and white that is coming closer.

 

“Oh dear, another human has fallen down already. It’s still the same day, too.” The voice’s owner says. The sound makes Mike flinch, his eyes widen. The creature has short white fur covering her whole body, the head is similar to a goat’s, but the torso and how she walks are like humans. Red eyes are staring at him. She must notice him flinching, she kneels in front of Mike so their eye levels are nearly on the same height. Make her seems smaller. She puts down the watering can in her hand then holds both of her hands out for Mike to see that she doesn’t have any weapons or the will to harm him. The next sentence she says is softer, her eyes filled with warmth. “There is no need to be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I have no intention to harm you. I will protect you from now on.”

 

Mike can only stare the monster in front of him. Toriel is nothing like the monsters he had seen before. Mike doesn’t know what he should do. Father always tells him that anything that are not human or able to use magic are all evil and must be destroyed before they can cause trouble. He should garb the knife hidden in his right boot or the gun hidden behind him then… kill Toriel. But, Toriel looks kind and harmless, maybe even trustworthy. She might be able to tell him how to get out of here.

 

While Mike takes his time to decide which action to take, Toriel stays in the same pose and waits patiently. Mike looks up to meet Toriel’s eyes, which she smiles warmly at him, before going back to staring at his hands that are playing with the zipper of his jacket. He bites his bottom lip softly and makes up his mind. He will try to trust Toriel.

 

Mike licks his dry lips before speaking up, “Can you help me up, please? I can’t move my legs.” Mike gestures his legs as to explain.

 

Red eyes widen slightly, Toriel seems surprised to hear his voice. She hurries to nod her head and looks worried. “I did not know that you are hurt. Please allowed me to heal you.”

 

“How?” Mike tilts his head slightly, his brows furrowed.

 

“This is Green Magic which is used to heal injuries.” Toriel reach out a hand covered with green aura for Mike to see. “Though, I am not an expert in this area, I am certain I can make you feel better.”

 

This is magic? Mike looks at Toriel’s hand with interest. Looking closely, the green aura is moving constantly, not unlike how fire moves. Mike reaches out to touch but stop at the last moment. He looks up to see Toriel’s face, only when she nods back encouragingly does he touch the hand softly.

 

Warmth spreads through his body. It reminds him of his mom’s small kitchen, in the house he used to live in when he was a kid. The atmosphere that he longs for. The sound of Mom humming her own song, the smell of sweets she used to make. It makes him relaxes and lets his guard down. Now, he is certain that Toriel will never purposely hurt him.

 

Toriel holds his hand loosely, so he can pull back whenever he wants. She places her other hand on one of his legs gently. The pain, both old and new, slowly disappears making Mike feels weird. This is the first time in years that he feels no pain on his body. Mike moves his legs and stands up with Toriel’s help. Even at his full height, he only comes up to the kind monster’s chest. When she’s certain that Mike can stand on his own, she steps back a little to give the human some space.

 

Mike bends his head down slightly, his right hand playing with his jacket’s collar before he looks up and smiles sweetly at Toriel. His face reddens a little. “Thank you very much, Miss Toriel.”

 

“With pleasure, dear child.” Toriel smiles back.

 

“Mike.” Mike blurts out suddenly. He explains when he sees Toriel’s confused face, “Call me Mike. I’m already 14, I’m not a kid anymore.”

 

Toriel just nods, bends down to pick up the forgotten watering can and uses her free hand to hold his hand. “Come now, Mike. I will lead you through the Ruins. Even if you are no longer hurt, you still should rest for a while.”

 

Mike nods and follows obediently. He moves closer to Toriel and tightens his hold on her hand when a cold feeling runs up his spine. He narrows his eyes then takes a deep breath. Something is happening.

 

Looks like getting back to Luke won’t be easy after all.

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Crossover between Undertale and my story called 'When Tales Collide'  
> Mike isn't one of the main characters in that one. At least in the beginning. He is older in WTC, too.  
> \-----  
> English isn't my first language, if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can improve my writing. I translate this one from the Thai version, that's why this one comes out a lot later.
> 
> I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to writing fanfictions or my original stories. That means I rewrite a lot.  
> I write at a very slow pace. If you want to read more, you will have to wait for a while.


	3. 2.The Dusty Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking through the Ruins

  1. The Dusty Ruins



 

Underground is such a strange place. It’s not dark or humid, and it’s large enough for him to not feel suffocated, even with being basically buried alive. Mike isn’t that surprised by the buildings in the Underground. The monsters have been caged for more than two thousand years, there’ve got to be some development.

 

The music echoing throughout the Ruins is sad and slow. It has been playing on and on since Mike steps into the first purple painted room. It makes him uncomfortable, which causes him to move closer to Toriel. He starts to talk with her to distract himself from disturbing thoughts.

 

Mike asks about other fallen humans, one part is to collect information, but he must admit that he’s quite curious about that, too. It might become useful later.

 

(Knowledge Is A Powerful Weapon.)

 

From what Toriel told him, Mike is the ninth human that has fallen to the Underground. It is sad to hear that everyone before him is younger than him, they’re just kids. The first fallen child fell down a hundred years ago. Their name was Chara, the owner of red eyes and determination that’s beyond stubbornness. Toriel speaks of them with so much warmth and fondness that Mike can’t help but feel a little envious, but there’s also sadness from a wound in her heart that’s still not healed even after a hundred years. This monster really loves Chara.

 

Toriel uses her hand to wipe her tears away before it has a chance to show then starts talking about other kids. The next one’s Vincent who had purple eyes. He had a little notebook that he brought everywhere and wrote down everything he’d seen.

Followed by Diana with her dark blue eyes who lived for dancing. Her every breath was for music and ballet.

Alicia was a shy girl with a patience of a saint. Her bright blue eyes were accepting of everything.

Thomas had green eyes and a love for cooking. He always had smiles and kind words for others.

Alex was a firm believer in justice and equality. They had yellow eyes and a dream to live like a cowboy.

Tony who was the younger was also the bravest. His orange eyes were like fire that will never go out.

 

They all died by Asgore’s hands.

 

Toriel says the King of monsters’ name like it leaves a bitter taste inside her mouth, then hurries to talk about the kid before him whose name she doesn’t know instead.

 

“They were such a strange child. They seem bored with everything. They never talked or even changed their expression. It doesn’t seem to be caused by trauma either,” Toriel sighs. “Even though they have red eyes, they have nothing alike.”

 

“Red eyes… So, a main character with tragic back story, huh.” Mike mumbles to himself. Humans with red eyes are very rare, about one for each generation. It’s a strange occurrence that even the scientists can’t explain why their eyes are unnaturally red like that. They guessed that it’s because of mutation, even if they can’t find anything wrong on the genes. Though they are different, they are still one hundred percent human, but because they _are_ different, rare, and cannot be explained, the humans that have red eyes almost always die while they are kids because they are hated. People think they bring bad lucks to those around them. It’s really sad, especially from what Mike had read before, Humans with red eyes that survived to their adulthood are always people of influence that changed the whole world. For better or for worse. The teenager sighs and stops walking, his arms come up to hug his chest. There’s still one more thing that’s on his mind.

 

“That’s really strange.” Mike begins, his brows furrowed, he starts to bite on his nails while thinking. “From what Luke and I researched, every year there’s at least one person climbing Mt. Ebott and no one has ever come back, that’s why it’s called the Cursed Mountain. Even counting only the ones with solid evidences, that’s still more than a thousand people. There still a lot of missing person cases and all the people that run away from home in this area that aren’t solved. It’s true that this mountain is really big, but all those people that climbed it, if they didn’t fall here, where are they?”

 

“That is definitely an intriguing question, but I am not able to answer it for you. I only know that there are nine humans who had fallen to the Underground since the Barrier.” Toriel takes his hand to stop him from biting his nails and scolds him lightly, “Nail biting is bad for you, dear.”

 

Mike looks down and bites his lip guiltily. Nail biting is a bad habit that usually comes out when he is figuring something out or feeling stressed. Toriel just caresses his head fondly.

 

“Just try to not do it again, alright?”

 

Mike nods his head then listens to Toriel’s lecture about monsters’ tradition in making puzzles attentively. In the past, not long after the Barrier was set up, with fears that the humans might came after them to finish them off, the monsters set traps up to protect themselves from any intruders. Time passed, with no sight of humans, the fears faded away. From traps made out of fears, became puzzles made for fun. The traps that are truly dangerous had already been destroyed or modified since.

 

Toriel points at the puzzles that had already been solved by her and the kid before him. They are similar to what he had seen before in a game. Just press the right buttons and moves the right levers, they’re not that hard. Oh, there are moats down here, too. The two of them reach a small room, there is a pile of stuffing and pieces of cloth on the floor. Toriel turns to face Mike and starts to speak with her ‘teacher voice’.

 

“In the Underground, you might get pulled into a Fight because you are a human. But do not be afraid, dear one. You can end every conflict without using violence,” at this point she starts to frown, “Originally, this room had a dummy that you can practice starting conversation with. But…”

 

Mike squats down next to the dummy’s remains, “Did the kid do this?” He frowns with concern. The cloth that was torn apart is quite tough and durable. A lot of force is needed to be able to tear it like it’s just paper. A normal human kid would never be able to do it. Something is definitely going on.

 

Toriel nods, she seems troubled. “They were such a strange child.” It looks like she’s going to say something else, but decides against it. “Well, there is nothing else in this room. Come now, Mike. Let’s get going, you must be hungry by now. There is a pie I baked not long ago at Home.”

 

Mike is about to deny, because he feels bad for taking advantage of Toriel’s kindness. But his stomach’s rumbling interrupts it, which makes him blushes out of embarrassment. Toriel laughs softly and leads him to the next room.

 

“There is another set of puzzles in this room.” Toriel tells him. “I wonder if you can solve it.”

 

This room is painted purple like the other rooms, but there is a lighter shade painted on the floor in a pattern, looks like it’s on purpose. Similar to that second puzzle that you have to stay on the path. Mike follows Toriel, dodges the suspicious pile of dust, and stops in front of a craved stone tablet. The symbols look strange, he can’t read it at all. He stares at it, like if he stares at it long enough he will be able to understand what’s written on it. This tablet has got to be connected to the puzzle ahead. Mike wants to show Toriel that he can solve it. It would be great if he can understand the message written on this tablet.

 

(“The Western Room Is The Eastern Room’s Blueprint.”)

 

A voice like talking through a bad radio sounds in his head, it makes Mike stops breathing for a moment. He has heard this voice before. Mike forces himself to breath normally and thinks logically. That voice probably belongs to a spirit or something that attaches themself to him when he fell down. If they have bad intentions they would take full control of his body by now. Mike knows that he can get possessed by lost spirits a lot easier than other people, but today he had to rush out before he could grab his special necklace that will protect him against possession. The reason that he has got his gun, his knife, and a small bottle of holy water on him at all is because Luke forced it in his hands. Mike sighs, he guesses it’s fine as long as they don’t have any bad intention.

 

“Maybe this puzzle is too dangerous for you.” Toriel says when Mike reaches her, red eyes look at the path full of spikes ahead. “Maybe I should just lead you to the other side.”

 

“But I want to be the one who solve this puzzle. Please let me prove myself.” Seeing that Toriel is still worried, Mike tries to reassure her and offers a compromise. “You don’t have to be worried about me, I have survived things a lot more dangerous than this. Miss Toriel can follow after me, so you will be able to help me if I take a wrong step.”

 

When Toriel finally nods her agreement, Mike walk forward following the blueprint in the western room. The spikes on the right path automatically go down the moment Mike’s foot is above them. It doesn’t take long for him to reach the other side, followed closely by Toriel.

 

“You did really great, Mike.” Toriel praises, which makes Mike feels like he can float. His face is red and there is a big smile stuck on it. He isn’t used to getting praises. If this is what he will get every time he does something that pleased Toriel, even fields of fires or deepest of water won’t make him fear. As long as it doesn’t clash with Luke’s wishes and doesn’t hurt others, he’ll gladly do anything that Toriel asks.

 

“Miss Toriel, are you alone in the Ruins? That’s got to be lonely.” Mike asks when they are walking through the long, empty corridor. He has never seen any monsters other than Toriel since he fell down.

 

Toriel laughs softly, “Thank you for your concern, but I am not alone in the Ruins. There are many monsters that call this place their home. They just feel intimidated by me, which is why they usually don’t show up when I am around.”

 

“Do all monsters down here look like you, Miss Toriel? Are they as nice?”

 

“There are many species of monsters. Each specie has different looks and different magics. As for me, I am something that is called a ‘Boss Monster’.” Toriel explain with an amused smile, one hand caresses his head fondly. “Monsters are very different from humans, not only by our looks but down to our SOULs. Monsters are beings of magic. Our bodies are made almost entirely out of magic with very little physical matters, unlike other races, such as, humans and normal animals which have bodies that are mostly water. That is also why after we die we left only our dust behind.

 

Mike thinks back to the suspicious pile of dust near the stone tablet and feels a heaviness in his chest. Is that used to be a monster? He breathes out shakily then focuses on Toriel. Thinking about it will only make him feels guiltier.

 

“I cannot tell you that all monsters are nice.” The kind monster frowns, she made the same face when spoke about the King of monsters. “Just like everything that has its good and bad sides, so do the monsters. But I believe that every problem can be solved without having to use violence.”

 

Mike nods along even though he knows in his heart that solving every problem peacefully is impossible. It still doesn’t stop him from wishing that Toriel’s words are true.

 

The two of them finally reach the other side of the really long corridor. The next room has red leaves scattered everywhere, it’s hard to see the ground, like someone decided to kick the leaves around.

 

“The room on the left side has some candy you can eat for now, it will be quite a while before we reach Home.” Toriel leads Mike inside, she gasps in terror at the sight of the room. “Oh my! What a mess! Who could have done this?”

 

The bowl that was used to contain the candies is on the floor, which makes its content rolls around on the ground, too. In addition to that the candies were stomped on, making it really dirty and con no longer be eaten. The one that did this is really selfish and doesn’t want anyone that comes after them get anything.

 

“It’s fine, Miss Toriel. Let’s go.” Mike pulls on Toriel’s sleeve lightly. She shakes her head tiredly and sighs heavily. She mumbles something to herself before going back to leading the way.

 

The rest of their journey isn’t really interesting because the kid before him had already solved all the puzzles. Mike try to test his little new ability out and discovers that the voice inside his head will translate the strange monsters’ symbols for him, which is quite convenient. The concerning thing is several piles of dust that he sees along the way. That, plus the music and the uncomfortable atmosphere that Toriel doesn’t seem to notice makes Mike feels restless. He has to find something to do.

 

Mike starts telling Toriel about his little brother and his life on the surface. Only the good things, of course. He runs out of things to talk pretty fast. The monster takes that chance to talk about life in the Underground and other kids that fell before him, which Mike listen very closely. They talk to each other all the way until they reach Home.

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost two am. right now.  
> There might be some(a lot) of mistakes on this chapter.  
> If you see any mistakes please tell me so I can improve my writing.  
> The Next chapter(3.Nostalgia) Might take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language,so anyone can correct me if I did something wrong.
> 
> I take a very, very long time to update.  
> If you want to read more you'll have to wait for a while.


End file.
